specforcesfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Xml
Wiki Specforces ptbrspecforces http://pt-br.specforces.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Specforces MediaWiki 1.19.24 first-letter Mídia Especial Discussão Usuário Usuário Discussão Wiki Specforces Wiki Specforces Discussão Arquivo Arquivo Discussão MediaWiki MediaWiki Discussão Predefinição Predefinição Discussão Ajuda Ajuda Discussão Categoria Categoria Discussão Forum Forum talk Layer Layer talk Blog de usuário Comentário de blog de usuário Blog Conversa de blog Módulo Módulo Discussão Mural de mensagens Conversa Saudação no mural de mensagens 19 de fevereiro 0 71 3024 2648 2018-01-27T03:04:22Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , is é → é (3) 19 de fevereiro é o 50º dia do ano. Ainda há 315 dias até o fim do ano, 316em anos bissextos *1944 – Donald F. Glut nasce. *1967 – Benicio Del Toro nasce. *1995 – Nigel D. Findley morre. *2000 – George Roussos morre. *2001 – Star Wars: Starfighter é lançado. *2004 – "Smuggler's Trade" é publicado. *2006 – President of the United States George W. Bush awarded George Lucas and Chrissie England of ILM a National Medal of Science and Technology for the company's technological innovations. *2007 – Star Wars Insider 92 é publicado. *2007 – Jorrel Fraajic starts a new sister project of Wookieepedia, the Star Wars Merchandise Wiki. *2014 – Darth Vader and the Cry of Shadows 3 é lançado. *2014 – Dawn of the Jedi: Force War 4 é lançado. *2016 – Star Wars Headspace é lançado digitally. *2017 – Chris Wiggins morre. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 4040qyesckz80x10zt3rjclchdw9ou1 3 de março 0 84 3250 2866 2018-01-27T04:09:55Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 3 de março é o 62º dia do ano (63º em anos bissextos). Há 303 dias restantes. *1992 – Maisie Richardson-Sellers nasce. *2004 – Empire 17: To the Last Man, Part 2 é publicado. *2004 – Star Wars Infinities: Return of the Jedi 3 é publicado. *2011 – The Clone Wars: Secret Missions 3: Duel at Shattered Rock é publicado. *2012 – Ralph McQuarrie, artist and conceptual designer for the original Star Wars trilogy, morre at the age of 82. *2015 – Heir to the Jedi é publicado. *2015 – Servants of the Empire: Rebel in the Ranks é publicado. *2017 – the fourth season of Star Wars Rebels ''is officially announced. Links externos * Categoria:A March 03 jwtpgqoauxq00rwmwt8jvoaqok8m7sg 26 de março 0 107 3051 2675 2018-01-27T03:07:28Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon '''26 de março' é o 85º dia do ano (86º em anos bissextos). Há 280 dias restantes. *1976—While filming [[Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope|''Star Wars'': Episode IV A New Hope]], the first winter rainstorm in 50 years occurred in Tunisia.Star Wars Insider 93 *1985—Keira Knightley born. *1996—''Star Wars: Tales from Mos Eisley'' é publicado. *2002—''Star Wars: Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast'' é lançado. *2003—''Star Wars: A Long Time Ago... Volume 5: Fool's Bounty'' é publicado. *2004—"Clone Wars Chapter 11" vai ao ar. *2008—''Knights of the Old Republic 26: Vector, Part 2'' é publicado. *2010 – "Cat and Mouse" vai ao ar no Cartoon Network. *2014 – Legacy 13 é lançado. *2014 – Star Wars: Assault Team é lançado. *2015 – Star Wars Rebels: Recon Missions é lançado. Notes and references Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 15i0qo0z1kc4g5fjdidgn108hgvpmne 4 de abril 0 116 3068 2691 2018-01-27T03:09:25Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , to be é → é 4 de abril é o 94º dia do ano (95º em anos bissextos). Há 271 dias restantes. *1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 42 é publicado. *1995 – Jabba the Hutt: The Gaar Suppoon Hit é publicado. *2000 – The Essential Chronology é publicado. *2000 – Star Wars: Episode I Racer é lançado on the Dreamcast platform. *2001 – ''Star Wars: Republic: Outlander'' trade paperback é publicado. *2007 – Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 2: Jedi vs. Sith é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: The Visual Encyclopedia é publicado. *2017 – Rogue One: A Star Wars Story DVD/Blu-ray/On-Demand é lançado. *2017 – Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel é publicado. Links externos * April 04 Categoria:A r84ldods0zmgft7yjtjc3ilt5ym2saa 1 de maio 0 143 3258 2873 2018-01-27T04:10:54Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 1 de maio]] é o 121º dia do ano (122º em anos bissextos). Há 244 dias restantes. *1977 – The first public preview screening of Star Wars takes place in San Francisco. *1991 – Heir to the Empire é publicado. *1992 – Dark Force Rising é publicado. *1993 – The Last Command é publicado. *1993 – Classic Star Wars 9 é publicado. *1993 – ''Dark Empire'' trade paperback é publicado. *1994 – Classic Star Wars 19 é publicado. *1995 – Children of the Jedi é publicado. *1996 – Shadows of the Empire 1 é publicado. *1997 – ''Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures'' trade paperback *1997 – Dark Force Rising 1 é publicado. *1997 – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 19: Requiem for a Rogue, Part 3 é publicado. *1998 – Young Jedi Knights: Return to Ord Mantell é publicado. *1999 – Star Wars: Episode I Racer releases on the Nintendo 64 platform. *2002 – Jango Fett: Open Seasons 1 é publicado. *2002 – Star Wars: Episode II — Attack of the Clones 3 é publicado. *2002 – Star Wars Tales Volume 2 é publicado. *2002 – Star Wars Roleplaying Game Revised Core Rulebook é publicado. *2003 – Jedi Quest: The Shadow Trap é publicado. *2003 – "Lobotomized Ogre" é publicado. *2003 – "Stories of Caarimon" é publicado. *2005 – Five Revenge of the Sith ''TV Guide'' covers é publicado. *2007 – Jedipedia, the Finnish Star Wars wiki, is founded. *2009 – Rebel Force: Renegade é publicado. *2010 – Star Wars: Head-to-Head é publicado. *2013 – Dark Times—Fire Carrier 4 é lançado. *2014 – Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace é lançado on the iOS platform. Links externos * May 01 Categoria:A 4idb6n4xti1y1qyeh6jkjo8p5kpr51p 4 de maio 0 146 3261 2876 2018-01-27T04:11:15Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , is é → é '''4 de maio é o 124º dia do ano (125º em anos bissextos). Há 241 dias restantes. May 4 is often known as "Star Wars Day". It is jokingly said: "May the 4th be with you", in reference to the popular phrase in Star Wars: "May the Force be with you." The phrase dates back to at least 1979, on the day Margaret Thatcher was elected Britain's first woman prime minister. Her party took out a newspaper ad in the London Evening News that said "May the Fourth be with you, Maggie. Congratulations."Once Upon a Galaxy: A Journal of the Making of The Empire Strikes Back *1939 – Paul Gleason nasce. *1985 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 98 é publicado. *1998 – I, Jedi é publicado. *2011 – All features of the Blu-ray DVD set of the complete saga revealed.Star Wars : The Complete Saga in Blu-ray : Countdown *2014 – The first full-length trailer for Star Wars Rebels é lançado. *2016 – Poe Dameron 2: Black Squadron, Part II é lançado. *2017 – Adventures in Wild Space: The Rescue é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: A New Hope é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: Return of the Jedi é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: The Doodles Strike Back é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars The Force Awakens: Graphics é publicado. *2017 – Star Wars: The Force Awakens: A Junior Novel é publicado in a new format in the U.K. Notes and references Links externos * * * * Categoria:A May 04 c7stbmv2hfbawgly8nl77c1vkurxl82 9 de maio 0 151 3266 2881 2018-01-27T04:11:50Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 9 de maio é o 129º dia do ano (130º em anos bissextos). Há 236 dias restantes. *1971 – Domenico Neziti nasce. *1971 – Dave Boat nasce. *1979 – Star Wars Weekly 63 é publicado. *1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 47 é publicado. *2007 – Dark Times 3: The Path to Nowhere, Part 3 é publicado. *2007 – Legacy 11: Ghosts, Part 1 é publicado. *2007 – Star Wars: Legacy: Broken Star Wars: Legacy Volume 1: Broken'' é lançado in hardcover and paperback. *2012 – Knights of the Old Republic: War 5 é publicado. Links externos * Categoria:A May 09 289xhvh75vgovi03bdcsfp3slp2i6gl 12 de maio 0 154 2990 2622 2018-01-27T02:44:47Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência III - Agora enabled true no xml, replaced: → 12 de maio é o 132º dia do ano (133º em anos bissextos). Há 233 dias restantes. *1944 – Sara Kestelman nasce. *1946 – L. Neil Smith nasce. *1955 – John Chapman nasce. *1969 – Melleny Brown nasce. *1976 – ''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' novel é publicado. *1978 – Anna Graves nasce. *1983 – ''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel é publicado. *1983 – Domhnall Gleeson nasce. *1997 – Galaxy of Fear: The Nightmare Machine é publicado. *1999 – Advance ticket sales begin for [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]]. *1999 – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace 2 é publicado. *1999 – Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance: Prima's Official Strategy Guide é publicado. *2004 – Empire 19: Target: Vader é publicado. *2006 – "Firepower" made available on Hyperspace. *2006 – [[w:c:ru.starwars|Russian Star Wars wiki]] founded. *2009 – "The Battle of Turak IV" is added to StarWars.com. *2010 – Star Wars: A Scanimation Book é publicado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 23vy6x3k0j6hvne1yiogq0fo2125l8z 16 de maio 0 158 3013 2637 2018-01-27T03:03:05Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 16 de maio é o 136º dia do ano (137º em anos bissextos). Há 229 dias restantes. *1979 – Star Wars Weekly 64 é publicado. *1982 – Tiya Sircar nasce. *1990 – Thomas Brodie-Sangster nasce. *1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 48 é publicado. *1995 – Star Wars Droids: Rebellion 2 é publicado. *1999 – Twelve cities host charity premieres for [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]]. *2002 – [[Star Wars: Episode II Attack of the Clones|''Star Wars'': Episode II Attack of the Clones]] was é lançado worldwide. *2005 – Journey Through Space é publicado. *2005 – What is a Wookiee? é publicado. *2007 – Star Wars: 30th Anniversary Collection Volume 3: Darth Maul é publicado. *2007 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 2: Flashpoint'' é publicado.'' *2007 – Rebellion 6: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 1 é publicado. *2012 – Dawn of the Jedi: Force Storm 4 é publicado. *2014 – Production começa on [[Star Wars: Episode VII The Force Awakens|''Star Wars'': Episode VII The Force Awakens]] at London's Pinewood Studios. Links externos * Categoria:A Categoria:Dates 0sjnv75iy6eo30mapiet65befvd7ezf 19 de maio 0 161 3025 2649 2018-01-27T03:04:29Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 19 de maio é o 139º dia do ano (140º em anos bissextos). Há 226 dias restantes. *1944 – Peter Mayhew nasce. *1972 – Claudia Karvan nasce. *1979 – Caroline de Souza Correa nasce. *1999 – [[Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace|''Star Wars'': Episode I The Phantom Menace]] é lançado worldwide. *1999 – Star Wars: Episode I Racer é lançado on the Nintendo 64 platform. *1999 – Star Wars: Episode I — The Phantom Menace 3 é publicado. *1999 – Episode I: Anakin Skywalker é publicado. *1999 – Star Wars 6: Prelude to Rebellion, Part 6 é publicado. *1999 – Vader's Quest 4 é publicado. *2005 – [[Star Wars: Episode III Revenge of the Sith|''Star Wars'': Episode III Revenge of the Sith]] é lançado worldwide. *2005 – "The Force Is With Them (Mostly)" é publicado. *2009 – The Clone Wars: No Prisoners é publicado. *2009 – Jedi Academy Training Manual é publicado. *2009 – Order 66: A Republic Commando Novel paperback é publicado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A mnvq8hgzfy4qptm2qhmognqd1zctg7l November 3 0 468 3278 2974 2018-01-27T04:13:14Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon, to be é → é 3 de novembro é o 307º dia do ano (308th in leap years), with 58 dias restantes. *1952 – Jim Cummings nasce. *1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 72 é publicado. *1997 – Specter of the Past é publicado. *1999 – ''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' TPB é publicado. *2009 – Star Wars Battlefront: Elite Squadron é lançado for the PlayStation Portable and Nintendo DS. *2009 – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed: Ultimate Sith Edition é lançado for the Xbox 360, PlayStation 3, and PC. *2009 – ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'': The Complete Season One é lançado. *2010 – The Old Republic 5: Blood of the Empire, Part 2 é publicado. *2012 – "The Gathering" vai ao ar no Cartoon Network. *2015 – AT-AT Attack! é publicado. *2015 – Battlefront: Twilight Company é publicado. *2015 – LEGO Star Wars: Small Scenes from a Big Galaxy to é publicado. *2015 – Star Wars: Kanan Volume 1: The Last Padawan é publicado. *2016 - Star Wars: Galactic Atlas é publicado. Links externos * November 03 Categoria:A tnhcawc6cm4olrg4t1zd6eo3s96c34i November 4 0 365 3279 2975 2018-01-27T04:13:20Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , is é → é, on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon (2) 4 de novembro é o 308º dia do ano (309th in leap years), with 57 dias restantes. *1918 – Art Carney nasce. *1974 – Matthew Sloan nasce. *1997 – The Essential Guide to Weapons and Technology é publicado. *2003 – The New Jedi Order series ends with the release of The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force. *2009 – Invasion: Refugees 5 é publicado. *2009 – "Landing at Point Rain", the fifth episode of the second season of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network. *2011 – "The General", the eighth episode of the fourth season of Star Wars: The Clone Wars airs no Cartoon Network. *2014 – Tarkin é publicado. *2015 – Star Wars 11: Showdown on the Smuggler's Moon, Part IV é lançado. Links externos * November 04 Categoria:A emvncz2zbrto5vdwa9t2bgr6s8d23el November 6 0 366 3281 2976 2018-01-27T04:13:34Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , is é → é (2) 6 de novembro é o 310º dia do ano (311th in leap years), with 55 dias restantes. *1947 – Carolyn Seymour nasce. *1957 – Cam Clarke nasce. *1972 – Thandie Newton nasce. *1989 - Timothy Zahn's literary agent calls with an offer to write novels set in the Star Wars universe. *2003 - Star Wars: Clone Wars Volume 2: Victories and Sacrifices é lançado. *2007 - LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga é lançado. *2013 - Star Wars Illustrated: A New Hope é lançado by Topps. Links externos * November 06 Categoria:A bnp2ztw2ligspl977d6x8u4fwmqp2cm November 13 0 207 3286 2982 2018-01-27T04:14:15Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , is é → é (3), on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon (2) '''13 de novembro' é o 317º dia do ano (318th in leap years), with 48 dias restantes. *2001 – Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds é lançado. *2002 – Empire 3: Betrayal, Part 3 é publicado. *2003 – "Clone Wars Chapter 5" vai ao ar no Cartoon Network. *2003 – ''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' trade paperback é publicado. *2009 – "Weapons Factory", the sixth episode of the second season of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs no Cartoon Network. *2012 – Star Wars and History é publicado *2012 – The Old Republic: Annihilation é publicado by Del Rey. *2013 – Star Wars 11 é lançado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A tiqydj92n9dinoa3u9evkrojyvgvo3q November 15 0 488 3288 2983 2018-01-27T04:14:29Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 15 de novembro é o 319º dia do ano (320th in leap years), with 45 dias restantes. *1929 – Ed Asner nasce. *1970 – Danny Sapani nasce. *1978 – Star Wars Weekly 41 é publicado. *1982 – Revenge of the Jedi comic strip começa. *1986 – Horville's Hut of Horrors and The Tragic Flute vai ao ar on ABC. *1999 – Star Wars: Jar Jar's Journey é lançado. *2001 – More Starships! é publicado online. *2005 – New game enhancements were added to the Star Wars MMORPG Star Wars Galaxies, significantly altering gameplay. *2006 – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 1: Commencement é publicado. *2011 – The Old Republic: Revan é lançado. *2012 – Star Wars: The Old Republic goes free to play. *2016 – Catalyst: A Rogue One Novel é lançado. *2017 – Doctor Aphra 14: Remastered, Part I é lançado. *2017 – Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 8: The Dying Light, Part II é lançado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A p25eydj7tpisjjx8gxd75fs7lfr6qv6 November 17 0 210 3290 2984 2018-01-27T04:14:42Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon, shut down → é desligado 17 de novembro é o 321º dia do ano (322nd in leap years), with 44 dias restantes. *1978 – The Star Wars Holiday Special airs for the first and only time on CBS. *1984 – Return of the Jedi Weekly 74 é publicado. *2001 – Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader é lançado on the GameCube platform. *2003 – "Clone Wars Chapter 7" vai ao ar no Cartoon Network. *2004 – Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 2 é publicado. *2006 – The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side é publicado. *2009 – Scavenger's Guide to Droids é publicado. *2009 – Star Wars: Trench Run é lançado. *2010 – ''Star Wars: Dark Times: Blue Harvest'' trade paperback é publicado. *2015 – Star Wars Battlefront é lançado. *2016 – Star Wars: Uprising é desligado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 36v71l4cw1c8mlgjjbizzh0czks74vc November 20 0 205 3293 2986 2018-01-27T04:15:02Z Romerbot 33926425 Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → , on [[Cartoon → no [[Cartoon 20 de novembro é o 324º dia do ano (325º em anos bissextos). Há 41 dias restantes. *2003 – "Clone Wars Chapter 10" vai ao ar no Cartoon Network. *2003 – Nightsaber é publicado. *2008 – HoloNet News — Rodia Supply Lanes Attacked by Pirates é lançado on StarWars.com. *2009 – "Legacy of Terror", the seventh episode of the second season of ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' airs on Cartoon Network. *2010 – The film Star Wars: The Clone Wars makes its television premiere on Cartoon Network. *2013 – Star Wars: Darth Vader and the Ninth Assassin (Hardcover) é lançado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 5jbsdewritmsa74d7cx2afawyf448ds November 25 0 220 3298 2987 2018-01-27T04:15:35Z Romerbot 33926425 /* Links externos */Experiência IV - Últimas tarefas antes de mexer na força, replaced: → 25 de novembro é o 329th (in leap years the 330th) day of the year. There are 36 dias restantes. *1922 – Shelagh Fraser nasce. *1984 – Caravan of Courage: An Ewok Adventure debuts on ABC. For its TV broadcast, however, it is given the name The Ewok Adventure. *1998 – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 5: Master é publicado. *2009 – Star Wars: Legacy Volume 7: Storms é publicado. *2009 – Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties é publicado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A danyj9x92i8l4o810bz2q51j4ca66pq September 28 0 180 3367 3364 2018-01-27T10:10:41Z Romerbot 33926425 Adicionando categorias 28 de setembro é o 271º dia do ano (272º em anos bissextos). Há 94 dias restantes. *1949 – Jim Henshaw nasce. *1956 – Kiran Shah nasce. *1985 – "A Race to the Finish" de Star Wars Droids and "To Save Deej" de Star Wars: Ewoks vai ao ar on ABC. *2004 – MedStar II: Jedi Healer é publicado. *2006 – What's The Story? Round 7 é publicado in the Databank. *2010 – The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force é publicado. *2012 – Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Season Five began airing on Teletoon with Revival. *2016 – Star Wars 23: The Last Flight of the Harbinger, Part III é lançado. Links externos * Categoria:Dates Categoria:A 1gnjytk3kn5tuwenacjs6owsb93wwj9 Categoria:C